Aquellos sueños reales
by Victoire Black
Summary: Henry estaba teniendo sueños raros últimamente... Sueños tan vívidos que perfectamente se podrían haber confundido con sus recuerdos. Pero hasta que despertó, luego de un largo viaje, en Storybrooke, no se dio cuenta que eran trozos de su memoria perdida.


Once Upon a Time es propiedad de Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis y la ABC.

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "_Desafíos_" del foro _Bienvenidos a Storybrooke.

* * *

«**AQUELLOS SUEÑOS REALES**»

_Por Victoire Black._

* * *

Puede contener mínimos spoilers de la segunda temporada, y de 03x12.

* * *

A Henry no le agradaban nada los sueños que estaba teniendo últimamente, sobre todo por la claridad que tenían, y la forma en que los recordaba al día siguiente. ¡Si hasta los confundía con sus propios recuerdos! Porque era imposible que él hubiera vivido en una casa tan grande, y menos aún que su madre hubiera sido sheriff. ¿Cómo era que tenía aquellos sueños tan vívidos? ¿Por qué los soñaba?

La última noche había despertado con la sensación de estar cayendo por un hueco en el mar, aunque algo en él sabía que era un portal creado por una habichuela mágica. ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de algo tan absurdo? Temía estar volviéndose loco, así que no se lo dijo a su madre.

«∞»

Se despertó de golpe la madrugada siguiente. Estaba empapado en sudor, y en sus labios se encontraba una única palabra: papá. Su madre siempre había sido sincera sobre su padre biológico: un ladrón que había dejado que la atraparan, y que ni siquiera sabía de su existencia. Así que, ¿cómo era posible que hubiera soñado con su padre?

En realidad en el sueño jamás se mencionaba la palabra, pero algo en él, como siempre, le indicaba que así era. Estaban hablando sobre el padre de su padre —su abuelo—, una rueca que solía hilar, y los deseos de él como niño pequeño de que volviera a ser como era antes. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera vuelto a soñar con algo que era imposible? Él jamás había hablado con su padre; él jamás había estado tomando chocolate con canela en aquel café.

Él jamás había vivido nada de aquello, pero sin embargo algo en él anhelaba que así hubiera sido.

«∞»

Cuando su madre le preguntó aquella mañana si creía en la magia, se quedó un instante sin aliento. Le respondió sin siquiera pensar, porque si le hablaba seriamente, tendría que contarle su sueño de la noche anterior... Y los sueños que había tenido en los últimos meses.

¿Cómo podría explicarle que el Hada Azul le había prácticamente suplicado en sueños que despertara? Le había dicho que su varita no servía en esos casos, sobre todo porque nuevamente se había quedado sin magia en Storybrooke. También le había dicho algo de su abuela y un embarazo, y que su padre estaba intentando recuperar algo perdido, pero no logró interpretar absolutamente nada. ¿Qué clase de broma era un lugar llamado Storybrooke? ¿De nuevo su padre en escena? ¿De qué abuela le hablaba?

Además, aquello no había sido uno de sus sueños "normales"; irónicamente, lo había vivido más como un sueño común y corriente, que como los sueños vívidos que había tenido en los últimos meses. Estaba todo borroso, y no lograba ver exactamente ni el lugar, ni quién le hablaba: solo sabía que era el Hada Azul.

¿No podía ser normal y soñar cosas normales como todas las personas normales? Por lo que notaba, no. Así que cuando, a la noche siguiente, llegó a aquel pueblo en Maine y, desde dentro del auto, vio el reloj, supo que finalmente estaba allí. Que al fin había llegado. Y todo lo que había soñado de pronto se convirtió en realidad; en _su_ realidad. En su vida.

* * *

**E**l desafío me pedía que escribiera tres viñetas, cada una mencionando un objeto que me fue dado. Estos eran las Habichuelas mágicas, la Rueca de Rumple y la varita del Hada Azul. En ese orden se encuentran los tres drabbles. Dejé la advertencia al principio just in case, pero no creo que hayan muchos spoilers, además de mínimas cosas de la tercera temporada, y algunas más del último capítulo que salió. Nada importante, pero por las dudas... En fin, gracias por leer :) Es el primer fic de OUAT que subo, y el primero que escribo que no es propiamente canon, así que no sé qué puede haber salido. Mañana se notará que me fui bastante de lo que pudo haber sido, pero bueno xDD


End file.
